


Goodbye robert

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry for spell errors and weird word replacements (don't kill me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye robert

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my tumbler enjoy !

Goodbye robert (when it all goes up in flames):a robron after reveal fic

Enjoy I really liked writing this I suggest listening to ruelle up in flames as that was the song that I was playing when I wrote this and I'm kinda inspired with  
That and Florence and the machine seven devils

EXPLICIT WARNING about 10 characters deaths and a few minor injuries it's a hell of a ride

Summary :  
It's debbie and petes wedding day and After chrissie finds out about robrons 8 month illicit love affair she seeks revenge in the form of playing with fire after all an eye for a whole clan is the motto but the consequences are dire unexpected and the results don't go as planned who will live who will die find out !

 

Current time 

"Goodbye robert" chrissie cried

She dropped the match and the pub burst into flames 

Everyone hears the explosion before being pushed back by the force themselves 

Most of the village had been there if anyone walked in now the sight would be  
Incredibly distressing rubble dust and unconscious or dead body's everywhere 

It wasn't clear who was alive and who wasn't at this point Lawrence saw the pub in flames and ran it only for him to have rubble fall down as part of the ceiling collapses he too now completely out cold chrissie awoke flames blazing and dark cloud of smoke everywhere she got up slowly the sight infront of her totally  
Angered and upset her she wanted to save her husband even though he was still a  
Lying cheat but as she looked at him lying there with an equally unconscious aaron still holding hands and she thought back to the begging of the day he didn't deserve to live or love or anything he deserved nothing even giving him eternal hell an letting him burn was him being in paradise compared to what she wanted to do  
Now she thought about it killing him as intentioned was the easy route out letting. Him Escape and live Immortally forever in heaven with aaron and probably everyone he loved she stormed out not looking at them at all as she entered the bar everyone unconscious or ......dead ? She killed people she left none the wiser that her dad was still In there she'd come back of course look at her handy work as she left the windows burst with more flames and a wicked smirk playing as you heard the sound of her heels on the concrete looking more than please with herself it didn't matter who else died or what happend to her as long as robert never got a happy ending she felt slightly remorseful for aaron as he genuinely didn't seem like he meant it but no he did it he had to suffer the ultimate consequences  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It all started when Confetti was chucked everywhere as debbie an pete left the church all smiles but they were fake for debbie at least she was crying slightly she briefly looked at a tortured ross but the tears were of sadness ,sadness that ross didn't fight for her she couldn't look at him any longer and she focused on her new husband

Robert was at the reception of course what with debbie being an ex and distant family chas kept giving him death glares and aaron rolled his eyes walking over subtly and said "you me back room now" with a mischevious smirk robert lit up instantly looking back as aaron left chas now furious it made him want to smirk even more but he better not he walked over and went to go into the back a few moments later but chas blocked him 

"No way sunshine I don't know what you want and quote frankly I don't care but you are not to go near my aaron again you got me"

robert leaned back "I don't think that's your choice chas do you ? I know you like to play god but please just stick to serving drinks and leave well out of my private life"

"It's my job to keep any threat away from my son and your a threat robert so yes it is my choice"

"What do you think aaron would say about that and anyway" he said with a smirk before whispering 

"Your the only threat round hear LOVE you abandoned him but I won't do the same you got that I don't care what you think I will do what we both know is inevitable"

Chas almost lost her cool but not quite 

"Aaron's broken heart I know but don't worry I'll be hear when you do the inevitable of running off"

"That's Aaron's Jobs isn't it running Away playing the martyr and anyway we share things you wouldn't even begin to understand I'm dangerous man when threatened chas your lucky your still alive"

"Was that a threat" chas asked 

"Maybe or maybe it's just me telling you a few home truths like the fact you didn't care enough to notice your son is so much happier with me and you won't even admit you caused his accident I admit I argued with him but If you didn't keep prodding him and smothering him he would never have run off but no more I will have my happy ending with him"

"Don't you dare and you don't deserve one second of his time" she sneered 

"Or what chas what you gonna do if he chooses me like you know he will you gonna  
Abandon him again ? Don't worry I'll only make it clear as day that you don't deserve him anymore I'll look after him properly"

"You don't do proper"

"Oh I will but then again you only have to see us when were together to see that even just smiling or how I make him scream is enough"

"He's still a secret"

"Yeah a dirty little secret.......for now then you'll have to see me make him happier than you ever could and know just how much you failed him as a mother"he says with a smirk but she explodes

She slaps him hard across the cheeks silence in the pub looms and looks of horror intrigue and surprise fill there faces 

"Right back room now robert you can cool yourself off chas I'll talk to you later"

Diane shrieks robert walks off with a hand on his face with an evil smile he enters the back room 

"Robert what happend your hurt" aaron runs over fussing with the Wound 

Robert smiles happily "yeah well that's what telling your mother how I'm never gonna abandon you gets me"

Aaron blushes and says "sit down I'll sort that"

Robert does just so

Chas was furious robert had got his claws in this time with no hope of ever giving aaron up this time and she was the one to blame all she was doing was trying to save her son from being heart broken ....yet again" Victoria stormed over to an angry muttering chas pouring a pint 

"Why did you just slap my brother, you had no right"

"No right , oh you have no idea Victoria" chas laughs lightly in anger 

"Whats he done that's got you so worked up I know he's bad but recently he seems better sometimes I think he's a different person something's changed so obviously if he's still like that with you there's a reason"

Chas squeezes the glass and it smashed gritting her teeth and saying "he's no angel Victoria" as it happened

"What the hell is up with you chas I'm not gonna listen to this I knew my brother and I won't hear you bad mouth him" Victoria storms off 

Chas wanted to scream breathing in and out nostrils flared and steam coming out her ears like a dragon

"Whats up with chas" Adam asked suspiciously to chas

"She has beef with robert won't tell me why you saw how she slapped him he's bad but that was uncalled for"

"Or maybe not" Adam mutters sipping his pint and slouching back in his chair he didn't know much but he'd seen the exchange he was right at the bar ordering a pint at the time and briefly heard robert complain about her being a bad mother and the topic of aaron seemed like the debate he only heard odd bits not enough to understand or make out why he got the slap but he saw Roberts wicked grin obviously gloating about something when she slapped him she knew chas wouldn't do that for nothing 

"Here" aaron said pressed the cold wet cloth to Roberts cheek 

"Why did she react like that you muppet I know my mum she wouldn't just go off on one especially if she though your intentions were pure you must have goaded her"

"Oi I did not goad her and yes ok may be my intentions are far from pure but you know this" robert smirked

"Oh yeah" aaron asked 

"Yeah" robert breathed gulping aaron was so close and the tension was high

Aaron launched himself on Roberts lips dropping the cloth aaron had only done that twice in there whole relationship and my gosh it as hot don't get me wrong he loved being dominant but he'd be submissive for first time in his life ....with aaron he supposed that said a lot realiy robert layed back as aaron began kissing his neck

"Is robert here" chrissie asks chas 

"In the back go straight through" she replied with a wicked smirk

"Thanks"

"Oh my pleasure chrissie my pleasure" chas answered before chrissie looks at her suspiciously and she walks into the back

Adam looked nervously chas in the corner if his eyes clearly ears dropping standing at the bar and he just couldn't get rid of the ever strengthening feeling that so etching bad was gonna happen absolutely some how it involved aaron chas was counting "and 5 4 3 2 1"

the pub heard a howl like a dodgy horror movie scream only angrier everyone was seriously confused what the fuck was going on

Chas smirked wickedly "and the penny drops and justice Is served"

Adam looked at her questionably 

"Robert I know what I saw don't deny it"

"No I'm not" robert smirks

"Your smiling how could you after everything with .....hi-him" it made her sick to her stomach he'd done this with the bloody local gay mechanic too it least it was original 

"Yeah I am I'm not worried one bit"

"But you realise you'll lose everything even your not that stupid robert  
He nodded "yeah fully aware chrissie but everything that matters  
now to me is right here and I haven't lost it well I did many times but not anymore I planned to leave you tomorrow anyway"

Her anger just grew "how dare you" she roared the whole pub heard

"What the hell is going on" debbie asked chas thinking maybe with her little quaffle with robert earlier she knew something

"Oh debbie lets just say the truth has out" 

Debbie frowned before going back to sit with her new hubby

Ross got up and went over to chas as well just after debs left

And went to walk through the back "right I'm soughting this out I will not have chrissie wrecking our Debbie's wedding " ross said before muttering "even if it wasn't to me" chas gave him a sad expression but said "just leave them they'll be  
Fine it's just family stuff"

Ross nodded and sat back down Adam the third person in 10 minutes was the next to go an ask whats going on he knew whatever it was though he shouldn't ask chas

"Hey Diane pint please when your ready"

She started pouring the pint 

"So .....do you know whats happening .,,,,with chrissie like it's just chas slapped robert earlier and this is all really weird"

"I know pet but she won't tell me anything except he deserves it because he treated aaron badly but refuses to say how though said he's been twisting it and manipulating by the sounds of things he's been messing with aaron mentally she briefly explained he started self harming again and she blames robert"

Adam was dumbfounded "ok thanks Diane"

"Can I go through" Adam asks Diane she nods and goes to see what the hell is going on

"Robert you've been cruel manipulative a cold hearted liar but oh how you've sank  
Look at yourself now proud are you I'm sure jack wouldn't be"

Robert growled 

"Oh sorry hit a nerve have we yes you did tell me you've got daddy issues"

"Yeah and what about you chrissie you hated your dad for months over Lachlan"  
Robert retorts back angrily

"That is so much different do not put me in the same category of messed up as you" 

"Me messed up ? He sexually assaulted Alicia and you just stood there and praised him for it by giving him everything he wants no wander he's fucked up what with donny mr no show and a crazy mother no wander your getting divorced twice and your telling me I've got daddy issues"

She slapped him hard across the face aaron steps infront of robert blocking him

"Thats enough" aaron say through gritted teeth

"Oh so you do care I just thought it was a fling I know how Roberts the love em and leave em type or should I say sleep with and leave em"

Adam listened in the door not hearing any conversation before that

"He'll mess up again you know" chrissie says 

"Oh I know , I know better than anyone what he's capable of chrissie especially when backed in to a corner so watch your mouth"

She looked at aaron like scum 

'Knows what he's capable of ?' Adam thought , that suspicion about robert playing mind games with aaron is sounding truer than expected

"Yeah but your forgetting I could pull both your lives apart destroy them forever for what he's done for what you've done for what you BOTH HAVE DONE "

'Both have done ? what ?'

"So you do that I'll get what I want and so will aaron even you can't stop that"

"Oh you wanna bet" she smiles wickedly

She grabs the nearest bottle of spirits on the pub living room table and sloshed it down before quickly turning the gas on they don't notice fast enough

"Good bye robert" she says crying and smiling she drops the match 

"No no no" robert says with his hands up he quickly he grabs onto aaron just as she drops the match the place explodes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chrissie sat waiting in the pack swinging on the swing as the flames lit up the dawning dead of the night

The next to wake up was Adam he stumbles up dust already filling the air he smashed the emergency water dispenser fire alarm the place was a mess already the impact form the explosion had caused fast acting damage of course it didn't help he'd been out cold for fifteen minutes he walks un evenly over to the door he was listening in why did the fire originate in there ? whats was the beef chrissie clearly had with the two boys ? He kicked the door in stepping back as flames burst through it was hard to see he coughed covered his head and walked in. He looked around the ground desperately he could smell left over gas , brandy and saw where the match had dropped rubble filling most areas when he finally caught sight of an unconscious duo in the corner he climbed over best he could the sight amazed him they ......were holding hands ! He had so many questions but right now he had to focus on getting them out he tried to wake them both but only robert awakes

"A-ar -aaron ?" Robert mumbled 

"No mate it's me Adam look we gotta get you outta here"

"Bu-but is he dead wh wha what about chrissie is she dead too sh she caused this"

"no Aaron's just unconscious and I know I heard chrissie screaming"

Robert nods and his sight focused he coughs violently before trying to stand  
He'd completely forgot his hand was in Aaron's all that time 

"Right now I'm gonna help aaron up can you help"

Robert nodded and coughed lifting aaron up they carried him over the rubble and over to the door but as robert went to leave the ceiling collapsed trapping him but he could see through to Adam he didn't know what to say 

"Just go get aaron outta here I'll be fine" Adam nodded 

Victoria woke up during that time and had woken chas and debbie

"Bu but what about ross and pete"debbie screamed 

"Look we have to get you out debbie" chas said 

" remember loads of people we love but we have to get to safety first or else we won't be there to save them" Victoria said making sense 

Debbie nodded and coughed the three opened the door and breathed fresh air they dialled the next to wake was emma

She went over to pete and james straight away he woke up after a minute "Debbie" he mumbled he stood slowly only more rubble fell down at that moment 

"NOOOOOOO !" Emma screamed robert heard , it sounded like someone he knew he was suddenly scared aaron was dead knowing his luck he was aaron had died believing he was on his own practically he started crying this was horrid 

"OH MY GOSH AARON" chas screamed as she realised he was still in there and where the room originated the fire she saw chrissie in the corner of her eye  
She suddenly regretted letting chrissie 'get her revenge' she realised made chrissie wasn't the best for finding that secret but it be fair she expected chrissie to out him and slap him a couple times not commit arson though she should have seen she was a loopy one no wander robert didn't want her to know suddenly chas felt a pang of guilt run through her son and aaron were probably dead and If they weren't they were likely separated she hated thinking of aaron loosing another boyfriend to death she'd never been a fan of robert but she knew aaron would be heart broken and she didn't wanna see that he couldn't handle another dead loved one  
She tried to run but got restrained by debbie and Victoria 

She waited "I'm gonna kill chrissie for this" chas said angrily they all wandered what the connection between robert chrissie and chas were but they knew chas knew something she shouldn't that's for sure 

Adam stumbled out on arm on a coughing barely conscious aaron who is very dis oriented and only just woken as the fresh air hit him Adam bought him over  
Emma ran over too "it's pete and james .....there dead" she cried debbie let out a horrified scream fair enough she'd been sleeping with ross but she still cared for pete very deeply and it pained her hearing that chas too james .....was dead and now she knew how aaron would feel possibly very soon

Aaron coughed at Adam layed him down aaron whispers "where's robert I wasn't here he's inside please I want robert I need him please get him" chas cried aaron passed out 

"AARON AARON PLEASE WAKE UP BABY OPEN YOUR EYES" chas screamed 

"He's given up Adam I know it he can't do this without him he's said it Before where is he" chas cried

"He got trapped saving aaron I don't think he'll make it" Adam says sadly

Chas nodded and cried covering her mouth with one hand and stroking Aaron's hair  
She looks to the sky "thank you and I'm sorry" Adam knew who she was saying that to

She knew this was bad , adam had now worked out the robert aaron chas thing and understood he couldn't help but thank robert too he nodded up he's not religious but even he was praying for a miracle 

"Where's finn and ....and robert and Diane" Victoria said kneeling down to Adam she'd skidoo say andy but age knew he wasn't here 

"I'm sorry vic but Roberts dead he got trapped saving aaron here I dunno about the other two" Adam said letting a lone tear fall he could almost feel aaron and Victorias pain radiating off she fell into Adams arms and sobbed she didn't seem like it sometimes but she'd genuinely loved robert

Back in the pub ross and finn had awoken they saw there dead dad and brother it was horrid they quickly got up and went outside looking for familiar faces ross ran to debbie straight away hugging her tight and crying "I can't believe your alive I thought you were dead I couldn't cope loosing you too not after donna it's pete and dad there dead" ross cried and cried debbie just tried shushing him emma saw the exchange but let it go

Mean while robert had given up all hope but then out of absolute no where he realised a way out he could just about get out if he went to the cellar he could get there as well he was only blocked from the main pub area and front door he got up quickly coughing he suddenly had the strength to fight this for Victoria for Diane .....for aaron He smiled and ran into the cool cellar locking the door but passed out soon after falling down The stone flagon steps with a bad head injury

Jai had woken too now he woke leyla and tried Megan there beef didn't matter right  
But Megan stayed unconscious he checked for a pulse she was dead he helped Layla outside stroppy and difficult was her middle name constantly trying to save her sister 

"She'll be fine you have to get to safety"

She and jai joined the group of survivors so far pete james Lawrence Megan and possibly robert were dead 

"Megan's dead" jai declared they nodded and jai sat leyla down  
Diane was dragged out badly injured by Alicia who was woken by david who was woken by val and Eric who were woken by priya but sadly rakesh too had died the five got out coughing except for Diane who was still unconscious 

"ALICIA" leyla screamed they smiled at each other 

 

"Oh my god Diane" chas said Victoria was sobbing even harder now Adam was distraught his girlfriend has lost her brother and step mum at least she had finn  
And aaron poor aaron had lost what sounds like the love of his life this was turning from bad to worse

"Any other people dead" leyla asked 

"Rakesh" priya said Layla nodded 

"And Jacob"she asked her sister Alicia

"At a friends house he's safe" the sisters hugged 

Aaron was still out cold they knew nothing could get him back at this point unless a miracle marlon had woken paddy they sadly soon found out by dougs last words to look after Diane and to check laurel when they did laurel was dead marlon cried it was still sad and when sam had woken he checked on Rachel she like many others dead paddy marlon had woken Rhona before they left they were injured but only minorly they got outside and joined the growing group paddy rushed to chas instantly leo was safe with pearl luckily but paddy was worried sick about his adoptive son 

"Chas what happened is he ok"

"Unconscious again his pulse is weakening I think he might die soon he's given up paddy he knows Roberts dead" chas said tearing up again

"Roberts dead" paddy said sadly 

"Saving Aaron's life pad" Adam said with a small smile paddy frowned even more  
Now

"What even caused this"

Chas gave him a look like isn't it obvious 

"Chrissie she from what I could Smell and Roberts words she spilled some brandy un hooked the Gas pipe when switched on and lit it with a match I heard her say goodbye robert he was going on about ahem (Adam clears his throat) getting his happy ending with you know who"

Paddy and chas smiled knowingly "chrissie went off on one when he said he planned leaving her tommorrow"

Victorias head popped up

"Did robert cheat again"

They looked between each other "yeah" Adam said 

"Who"

"Nows not the time Victoria" paddy said calmly the police znd am upended arrived cain moira and belle had woken Lisa but quickly found out Zak was dead there was way too much death the fire was burning high and hot the windows breaking the light lit up the whole village they walked out side everyone relieved to see them but cain belle and moira quickly became distraught with Aaron's barely alive state mean while robert had came to his senses again his head pounding slightly disorientated he'd been out 46 minutes this tone he was lucky he kept waking up he'd heard that was really rare in situations like This he could hear the floor collapsing outside the heat was excruciating he stumbled up onto his feet and slowly climbed up the drain pipe ladder lifting the lid people heard the near by pilpe and saw the smoke coming out like a chimney they heard coughing but couldn't decipher who it was the smoke was blocking the person robert emerged crawling out like a Phoenix covered in. Smoke and soothe was a miracle chas lit up instantly he sat down next to her coughing Victoria paddy and Adam were speechless

"But you died" Adam said pointing robert let out a strangled laugh 

"Your not getting rid of me that easy" he wheezed looking at chas with a smile  
She quickly engulfed him in a tight hug "do not do that again sugden you even had me worried"

"I'm deffinatly doing it again then" robert laughed chas smiled and pulled away 

Victoria held him tight before slapping him "ow" robert said

"That is for making me think you were dead" she slaps his other cheek 

"And that is for cheating yet again these lot won't even tell me who"

Robert laughed "it doesn't matter" Adam said 

"Yeah it does but not right now" 

"Diane's been declared dead"

"Oh I'm sorry"robert said hugging his sister again robert notices aaron unconscious and frowns 

"Is he ok he's not moving I'm sorry I didn't notice before now I was too busy being slapped" chas laughs lightly 

"Unconscious we don't have long his pulse is dropping he.....(chas clears her throat)  
Lost hope he thought he'd lost something precious"

Robert looks at her sadly and nods

"I guessed you stuck by your word suggers thank you" Adam said with a smile

"Well I had to stay alive didn't i , I have family here people I love" he can't stop looking at aaron but does briefly 

"I can't believe chrissy did this" Victoria sighs

"Oh I can she's tried to burn me alive before I'm used to it" he chuckles

"But why" 

"Well it's linked to the cheating ain't it"

Victoria nodded robert briefly touches Aaron's arm and let out one lone tear when only the knowing could see 

"I'm sorry robert it's my fault I ......misjudged you"

"Easy mistake but I've changed so that's good hopefully chrissie leaves everyone alone though"

They nod after a minute Aaron twitches "aaron" robert says cautiously he didn't wanna get his hopes out aaron fights with a new found hope and will power hearing robert alive made him want to reach out to safety Adam feels his pulse

"His pulse it's getting stronger it's a miracle" Adam said beaming

The smiles lit up paddy chas robert Victoria all beamed with Adam 

Aaron's sight focused as he opened his eyes he smiled instantly Roberts voice Roberts touch the familiar feel had jolted his senses given him hope he knew if it wasn't for that he'd be dead 

"Welcome back" robert smiled

Aaron let out an embarrassed giggle and lifted his hand to cover his face

"What happened aaron said seriously as his memory's came back and his happy bubble was burst

"You ahem had an unfortunate altercation with my ex wife"

Aaron smiled lightly "yeah I remember that you muppet how could I not"

"Still snarky I see" Victoria teases

"No i meant the last I remember was........" It was his turn to clear his throat 

"Oh gosh I'm never gonna live this down am I .....last thing I remember was begging"

Robert smiled triumphantly 

"For what" Victoria asked screwing her face up in concern aaron scratches his ear and makes mouth movements like fish "ah uh just um something not that important anymore" 

"It must be if you actually begged I know you remember" victoria says

Aaron rolls his eyes and they smile because he's still him

"It doesn't matter if I do say something it would deffinatly get back to err them get back to them and I'm not sure they need the ego boost" 

Adam laughs "yeah point taken"

The pub explodes once more as the fire engine arrives chrissie walks over her foot steps haunting the floor the wicked smirk still evident but one thing she didn't see happening she was faced with a wicked grinned robert hurt but obviously not dead she looks down behind him and see a very much alive aaron her smile drops into a scowling angry frown 

"Proud of you handy work chrissie not get the results you wanted"

Chrissie growled and narrowed her eyes at him "you'll pay for this"

"No chrissie you will it's over I win it just goes to prove you can burn me stab me separate me damn me to hell or whatever else and I'll still come back ......every single time" robert smiled 

She pulls a gun on him 

"You sure about that"

"Yeah because I will not let you hurt anyone I love and I mean that ember what as said earlier chrissie watch your step your playing a dangerous game"

"Yeah for you" she laughs

"No for you" robert says seriously 

"I don't take kindly to unwanted interference especially when it comes to people I love and don't under estimate me chrissie because I'll go to any and every length if I even think you've contemplating hurting someone I love so do your worst because I can guarantee ill do worse for child's play and that's not a threat it's a promise and unlike you I like to deal with my problems my self not via hire I know secrets about you that could destroy your life and bring you down without moving a finger do you really wanna risk all that ? Because I have a very unforgiving wrath if you declare war on me"

Chrissie scowls she so angry "you manipulative bastard"

"Yep that's me now bye bye chrissie run along home to whoever it is that's there  
And don't bother coming back to annoy me because that promise stands stronger than any marriage vow"

Chrissie storms off Roberts feeling pleased with himself and chas Adam and aaron are feeling smug Victoria disgusted everyone else not bothered apart from cain and ross who smirked

"So now that's done we need to get to hotten general"

They nod

"Right mr sugden is ok he inhaled deadly amounts of smoke but we' re clearing his lungs as gif mr livesy he's ok as well conscious no internal damage judt a few cut and bruises other than the shock"

"Can we see them both " chas asked 

The nurse nods "I'll be in the ward anyway If you need me and I'll keep you posted"

Chas Victoria and paddy all walk into the joint room

Aaron tips his head back and rolls his eyes robert can be seen smirking in the corner "we heard we could see you even though I'm guessing the person you want most is already comforting you I saw you on your phone" chas winked at aaron then at robert 

"Yeah you could say that" aaron chuckled

"Aaron why did you go into the back you could have saved yourself the hassle and why chrissie picked on you I have no idea" Victoria says

"I just wanted a break when robert came in with a slap mark I cooled it off chrissie walked in and just started throwing her weight about bad timing I guess"  
It wasn't a lie just ......not the whole truth

"Mm well your both terrible you for being there she robert for doing something to fuel it people died aaron your luck your here how anyway do you know something just have happened chas said you'd given up and I know you can't give up in a situation like that and be alive your hope must of comeback"

"Yeah in a way it did let's just say I had a guardian angel looking out for me"

Victoria frowned and chas smirked "don't you mean devil" chas muttered quietly making aaron laugh 

"Uh yes ok that too" aaron blushed 

"Aw mate your in way too deep ain't ya"

"Adam I am not and I'm not gonna talk about this my private life Is exactly that private I don't go round asking about you and vic"

Adam holds his hands up in fake surrender

"So you have then .....got a new man I mean" victoria squealed 

"Maybe" aaron smirked

"Do I know em"

Aaron snorts "maybe"

"Is it finn I've always said you two make a cute couple and-"  
She gets cut off but aaron 

"No it's not finn he's not even like finn okay there only similarities are geekiness and leather jackets but other than that literally nothing"

Robert smirks and looks out the window on his side chas looks briefly out the corner of her eye at robert and smiles 

"Geek ey who isn't finn anything else"

"Has an unhealthy obsession with there car"

"An unhealthy obsession aaron if you've hooked up with a car maniac your a mechanic you sound made for each other"

Aaron scoffs "look he can fix his own car he's not that dumb like I said geek and he has car fixing skills someone that obsessed I can guarantee I know them well"

"Mm come on keep spilling the deats they sound like my kinda person I like them"

Adam bursts out laughing Victoria looks at him confused and he straightens himself up chas aaron robert and paddy all looking at him with a confused stare

"Oh sorry do continue I just err really agree with you Victoria"

Chas smirks and looks back to aaron 

"Any other attributes I need to know if there gonna distract you I'm your boss after all" robert asks with a smirk 

"Oh yeah like I said massive ego totally full of him self and more than likely to try and make sure I do anything other than work they sulk way too much I mean I could go on"

"No no I think we're done here" robert huffs looking away 

Victoria looks confused at everyone else smiling but ah well she dismissed it since she knew they knew

"So when can I meet this new fella oh and whats your favourite attribute about him"

"Maybe sooner than you think vic and I'm not gonna answer that"

"Oh why not is he fit will I fancy him"

Aaron tries so hard not to laugh "if only you knew Victoria if only you knew and no you wouldn't fancy him he's deffinatly not your type"

"Answer pleassse"

Aaron rolls his eyes before sighing "oh dear please do not punish me anymore I beg" aaron mutters 

"Um ....I dunno I guess I like.......his...smile most he's really cheeky although if he was here he'd probably come out with something crude and cheesy there the definition of cheesy pick up lines"

Victoria smiled "he sounds adorable"

Robert smiles in the corner 

"Yeah suppose"

"Worst attribute" Victoria teases

"Oh I have a list that annoy me if it wasn't for the fact I love them to bits I would never stand em I even hated them for months but I guess there jealousy they get super possessive have since the start really always marking me and generally acting like an arse not my usual type I have to say"

"You love them I take it it's seriou well he sounds very interesting aaron how long  
Have you been seeing him"

Aaron clears his throat un comfortably 

"Like 9 months"

Victorias eyes go wide Adams too 

"Mate why didn't you tell me"

"It was on and off we clashed a lot we're a rough make out one minute want to strangle the next type I wasn't sure we'd ever get here"

Adam nods in understanding "he didn't seem like that though mate from my perception though your the expert"

"No well there's a lot you don't know about us even mum and paddy went off on one quickly it's the first time they've hated a boyfriend to so that made things hard"

Victoria nodded sadly "why whats is bad about him"

"Nothing absolutely nothing he just does things the wrong way sometimes doesn't open up dodges things goes round the houses he's very misunderstood even by me  
Full of surprises it's not his fault he mucks up he tried his best but I think the defence mechanism he's built up over times just too hard to break and they got scared that they were defenceless didn't quite understand why I cared he doesn't have any faith in himself but he doesn't see his family care very deeply and what he sees isn't the case he causes it because he messes up by annoying them in fear of being hurt and judged"

Robert has tears in his eyes in the corner looking away from aaron no one hears because he's silent but still it helps to hear aaron say those things he always did know how to help 

"He sounds like he needs a hug"

"He does he'd love it he's a real softy really"

Victoria smiles "is he shorter taller younger older I wanna understand"

"Taller older but not old although I do tease him about that he's 29 and closer than you think"

Victoria frowns but again dismisses it "eye colour"

"Grey"

" I've always wandered who's the girl in the relationship"

Aaron snorts "well it depends and also we're very different he's more vain and I'm softer so I guess you could take turns"

Nods "so ..err uh this is so embarrassing but I'll die if I don't ask if there's no female male roles as per say who's ahem in charge dominant uh my point is who tops"

Aaron goes massively wide eyed Adam laughs at his mate and robert almost chokes in the corner paddy and chas laugh too

"No way vic I'm not telling you that but all I'll say is it depends on the couple ok ?"  
Aaron goes red and slides down the bed under the bedding 

"Sorry that was wrong I didn't mean to touch a nerve"

"Oh no vic you didn't it's just ....(aaron signs) you'll get it soon ok trust me"

She nods and Adam pulls her into a hug "he's ok vic don't feel bad but he's right you'll get it I promise I've met the bloke so has paddy and chas that's why we laughed" 

"Ok when anyway did you meet him was he in the village"

Adam looks at aaron nervously "sought of yeah"

"So your telling me I could have served him a pie or whatever and not known great"

"Look we haven't (aaron sighs) been on a proper date here so you won't have known even if you saw him every day"

"Whats the family like siblings parents etc"

Aaron closes his eyes "parents are dead siblings truly delightful"

She smiled "right well that's enough for now there tired I think vic paddy and chas need some time alone we'll see you both soon yeah"

Aaron nodded "bye Victoria" robert smiled and waved

Chas lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding 

"Well that was awkward"chas says

"Yeah tell me about it my own sister asking about our sex life just great" robert says sarcastically paddy smiles 

"Yeah well she didn't know it's you does she you numpty" aaron says 

Robert ignores aaron

"Robert I can tell your sulking stop it"

Aaron's ignored again "mum tell him will ya I hate it when he acts like a Pratt"

"I'm not being a Pratt aaron you told her things I trusted you with"

"Like what"

Robert huffs and shakes him head "you made me sound bad and vulnerable and I'm niether of those things"

"No robert your more of those things then you wanna admit don't worry it's not like I said all your deep and darkest is it"

Paddy felt uncomfortable and chas was interested she wanted to understand

"No your right I'm sorry but I mean you made me sound freaky I'm not obsessed with my car or a total arse or overly possessive and I deffinatly don't sulk" aaron raises his eyebrow and folds his arms

"Well ok maybe a little but you blew it out of proportion"

"I answered honestly and in a way tried to mend the bridge in advance she knows you can be better but she's loosing hope don't do to her what you did to me for months"

"Oh don't worry I won't" robert smirked 

"Not that you idiot I mean acting like a muppet you complain about being unloved but your too scared to try"

Robert sighed "suppose" he mutters

"Right well now that's soughted I think talking more to people will help they won't understand if you don't open up and if they don't understand you have no right to have ago at them making the wrong assumptions because they don't have anything else to go off"

Robert nods "I know"

Aaron smiles "ok well it's getting late I'm going to sleep"  
Paddy and chas leave 

"Aaron"

"Yeah robert" aaron smiles

"I love you"

"You too you muppet now get some rest" 

They sleep well morning comes and the nurses are in there room wake up the same time

"Morning" aaron mumbles to no one in particular as he sits up

"Morning sirs breakfast is ready just order what you want"

Aaron nods

"I'm guessing there's no eggs benedict and fresh Italian coffee"

"No sorry" the nurse laughed

"Dont mind Lord Fancy knickers over here he's not used to slumming it 2 instants and and two full englishs it is then nurse" aaron smiles she laughs again

"I take it you know each other"

"Yeah he's my prick of a boyfriend even though his family don't know that long story short his ex went crazy because we had an affair and tried to burn our whole village alive and with it he lost the rich wife but me I'm just a humble mechanic which is good because I've always known his one true love is his white audi and well let's just say when i didn't treat it correctly he went mental"

"You make us sound like we're from a place full of drama aaron our village isn't all explosions and affairs usually"

"Totally living it down for pride see this is what I have to put up with"

The nurse laughed "well I'll go get your food while you have a little lovers quarrel"  
She smiled and dismissed herself to do her job

Chas was out side the nurse came out laughing "oh your chas dingle Aaron's mum from yesterday yes"

"Err yes is aaron ok"

"Oh yeah just fine just muttering about 'lord fancy knickers because he was talking breakfast his white audi and the said lord isn't used to slumming it oh and he also called him his prick of a boyfriend and explained how lord fancy knickers ex went crazy sounds fun in your village there certainly one of the most entertaining patients I've had in a while they seem ok health wise on the right path I better go get there brekky order but keep an eye on them they looked like they were about to  
squabble"

"Yep that sounds like the boys" chas laughed she entered the room

"Hey mum"

"Hiya chas" robert smiled

"Oh ey I heard all about your little convo with the nurse she said your the most entertaining patients she's had in a while"

Robert rolled his eyes 

"Yeah well aaron decided to tell the world everything"

"Uh you started it being all eggs benedict and fresh Italian coffee"

Chas smirked "she was right your like an old married couple you two are"


End file.
